Time Bang.
NOTE: DO NOT READ IT IS AWFUL READ ONE OF MY LATER STORIES INSTEAD! This is for the Game of Rassilon. Story A Cold Day The Doctor, Maria and Katy are feeding birds on a rooftop. The Doctor: Its a nice day outside isn't it? Katy: Yes it is. Maria: Doctor, I've found this letter on The TARDIS door. The Doctor: Thats odd. The TARDIS starts dematrialzing. Katy: OH NO! The Doctor starts banging on the door but The TARDIS goes. The Doctor:I'll use the sonic to track The TARDIS and bring it back to Earth. Suddenly the sonic screwdriver disappears. Katy: Not again no! The Doctor: Wer'e going to Ealing to see Sarah Jane Smith. Maria: We'll take the train. The trio get on the train and take seats. The train goes through a space/time hole. The Doctor:Right, there must be a connection between all of this. First our devices disappear, then the train goes through a space/time portal. Katy: Someone must be out to get us!! The Doctor: Nope, someone must out to get me. I'm the oldest thing in the universe! Loads of people are out to get me! Maria:Who could dream up such a deadly threat? The Doctor: I know. 12345678900987654321 is his code. His name, Gus. Katy: Gus? The Doctor: He can control the universe. I can keep him at bay with the sonic screwdriver. I just need to find it and take control. Maria: Lets just think about getting to Bannerman Road now. The Doctor: Wait a minute! Wer'e there. The trio go up to the house and ring the doorbell. Luke Smith answers it. Luke: Who are you? The Doctor: You know Lukey boy. I'm The Doctor. Luke: I'll go and get Mum. Sarah Jane comes to the door. Sarah Jane: Doctor!!! The Doctor: Sarah!!!! Sarah Jane: Have you come to save the world with me or just passing by? The Doctor: Sarah, I need you to save the universe with me. I'll need to see Mr.Smith. The five go up to the attic. Clyde's playing vedio games, Rani's painting Sky's toenails. Sarah Jane: Alright,gang. We've got a universe to save. Mr.Smith,I need you. Mr.Smith opens. Mr.Smith: Yes Sarah Jane, how can I help? The Doctor: Mr.Smith, a creature called Gus is trying to take over the universe. Analyse his specis and give us top ten facts about him. Getting Down To Business Mr.Smith: Gus is a Metafier. He was made when eleven planets crashed into a sun at the same time. Despite being a fire creature he can not be destroyed with water. His weaknesses are.. Mr.Smith suddenly breaks down. Sarah Jane: Oh no! We'll have to go to UNIT. The Doctor: Luke, Clyde, Rani and that other one, stay here and don't move untill we get back. 30 minutes later... Kate Stewart: Yes, we've had problems like that as well. The Dalek we captured broke out of his cage and Project:Indigo has disappeared. Katy: Project:Indigo? Sarah Jane: I belive Martha Jones used it in that big Dalek invasion remember? The Doctor: I do. Osgood walks in. The Doctor: Ah,Yes! Now, you go down to the UNIT cellar and get me five lumps of coal all of which need to be three pounds in weight, bring them to me at Kate's office, understand? Osgood: Yes, Doctor. Kate Stewart: Are we going to my office? The Doctor, Maria, Katy and Sarah Jane: YES! Mike Yates: You know I don't think you have to do that. The Doctor: Mike? Mike Yates? Mike Yates: Its me. Kate is always nagging at me to retire but I need to keep on going. Mike Yates coughs and comes closer. Mike Yates: You see, we just need to go to the Undergallery. Kate Stewart: We're not going there! Suddenly Gus appears. Gus: Well well well. If it isn't The Doctor! The Doctor: I may have been a grumpy old man once but now '' ''I'm stronger, brainer and most of all, Amercian! Gus: I will suck your hearts out and become a Time Lord! Mike Yates holds his walking stick on Gus's nose. Mike Yates: Don't worry about me, run! The five dash out. Mike Yates is eaten by Gus. The five keep running. The Doctor: Oh gosh, one of my best friends was killed because of me. Gus appears in front of them. Gus: Mike Yates was Starter. The Doctor will be Main Course. The Doctor: What will you have for Dessert? Gus: I don't know. The Doctor: You know what? You should have this! The Doctor throws a bucket of anti matter onto him. Gus explodes. The Doctor: There! The TARDIS lands and the sonic screwdriver appears. Category:POMfannumber1